Dark Mirror
by Denizen Of Madness
Summary: The Doctor and Trixie find themselves in a twisted version of the world...


**A/N: So, yeah. This fanfic is a spin off that takes place in the universe of my friend, insanitypony's fanfic, "Shitstorm brewing" but with the canon (or close enough) versions of the Doctor and Trixie. It's basically Warhammer 40k with ponies. The outside looking in, and stuff like that. Just read his story, and it will make more sense. I guess. Sorry if this chapter is crappy. I'll try to make future chapters better... (and maybe fix this one up when I get the time)  
**

* * *

The Doctor always thought he had seen everything, but fortunately, (or perhaps unfortunately) he was proven wrong time and time again. He and his new companion, Trixie (or as she preferred to be called, "The Great and Powerful Trixie") had just escaped doom that may or may not have been certain on Spider Planet, in Galaxy Omega Nine.

Long story short, Trixie started a magic show in order to receive their admiration and/or money. She accidentally burnt down their village with her fireworks and decimated the ecosystem to the point where the only food left was a cartilage and mustard sandwich. By accident. They got mad, and decided to sacrifice her to their goat-man god, Tirac.

Needless to say, The Doctor saved her using the power of SCIENCE! They were now in the TARDIS, The Doctor venting his frustration into piloting it. Trixie looked at the Doctor sadly as she was trying to get him to forgive her.

"Look, Trixie said she was sorry!"

"Trixie, you burnt down their village and destroyed their ecosystem. That's well over two hundred years of history and an entire species of Griffin-Spiders destroyed within a day!" He shouted at her as he steered the mighty telephone box. He sighed internally, cursing the day when they fell into this twisted version of the universe. Oh, what a horrid day that was! Though he still had no idea as to just _how _they managed to get here.

"..." She paused.

"Trixie said she was sorry!" She reiterated.

"I don't want to talk to you right now! I'm very frustrated!"

"Stop announcing your emotions!"

"I don't want to!"

Their arguing was cut short as the TARDIS shook violently. The duo, unable to hold their ground, fell on their flanks. A loud crashing sound then followed, and all was still.

"What... What just happened?" Trixie asked in a hushed tone.

The Doctor sprang back up and took a look at the TARDIS's monitor. "Hmm... It appears as though someone used a blueberry doughnut to take control of the TARDIS."

"You can do that?"

"Trixie, this is a universe where god-modding ponies are common place. Where insane things happen for no good reason. Winnie the Pooh is a bloody necromancer, Trixie!"

"Okay, point taken. But why?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping it doesn't have anything to do with blowing up the universe."

"You sound like that's happened before."

The Doctor ignored her, and headed for the door leading outside.

"Hey, Trixie was talking to you!" She shouted to the Doctor as she followed him. But he had already left the TARDIS.

"Hey!" She caught up with the Doctor, who sat a few feet away from the TARDIS.

Trixie, glaring, began to yell at him"Hey, Trixie was-" The Doctor cut her off by placing his hoof over her mouth and shushing.

Trixie smacked his hoof from her mouth in furor. "You dare try to silence the Great and Powerful Trixie?! I should-" She stopped yelling as she noticed that the Doctor was staring of into space. Trixie then heard someone shouting in the distance. It wasn't a natural voice, no. It sounded like one of those cheap computer voices, only on a higher (and funnier) pitch.

A panicked look flickered in the Doctor's eyes. At first he had a sense of vague recognition, but when the voice drew closer, he fully realized what it was. _"Oh, dear." _

A lone figure appeared on the horizon, slowly approaching the TARDIS.

It's cries became clearer the closer it came. The figure was cylindrical in appearance, with an assortment of... things coming out of it. Like a plunger, for instance. If it wasn't obvious before, I'm just gonna come out and say that it's a Dalek.

"DO-NAT-ION FOR THE OR-PHANS! DO-NATE!"

"Well, now I've seen everything."


End file.
